Good Morning
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: My first story. One-shot. Phineas decides to get Isabella for the morning activity and things don't go as smoothly as planned


"Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!" said Phineas optimistic as ever though now being 14.

...

Phineas was looking around the backyard staring at the gate every now and then until finally he looked at Ferb who raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ferb, I was expecting Isabella to be here to ask what we were doing by now, comeon lets go get her."

They headed across the street to the Garcia-Shapiro residence and were greeted by Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's usual greeting

"Wow look at you two, you've gotten so tall, did you get your braces off, its been so long since I've seen you"

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, is Isabella here?" Phineas asked even though it was fairly obvious that he was here to see her.

"Of course dear,"Mrs Garcia-Shapiro said to the boy she knew her daughter had loved for years, "shes still up in her room, shes usually up by now and over your house so I'm sure she'll be happy to see you"

Phineas and Ferb made it to Isabella's room and with no reply to their knock decided to enter slowly and quietly. They walked around her bed to the side she was facing to wake her up.

_Wow she's really cute when shes asleep_ thought Phineas followed by him cursing himself and his hormones for thinking that about the girl he had been friends with for as long as he could remember

He was about to ask her to wake up when he heard her mumble "Phineas.." and assuming she was waking up said "G'morning Isabel.." before she cut him off with "Of course I will Phineas."

Phineas realized she was dreaming about him and smiled a bit to himself when Ferb nudged him with a look on his face that Phineas could read to say "So what are your thoughts on that" and "Continue with waking her up already" simultaneously. So Phineas decided to reach down and give her a gentle shake but instead the second his hand touched her she reached up and pulled him down, not forcefully, but Phineas wasn't exactly balanced while reaching over her bed.

Ferb let out a small snort, similar to that he made when he had heard Kaka Peu Peu's name a couple years ago, because the next thing he or Phineas knew Phineas was on Isabella's bed with her arms and legs basically wrapped around him.

Phineas tried not to move but darted his eye for Ferb until he finally caught a green bit of hair exiting the room and closing the door. He would yell at Ferb later for that but he had a more prominent problem right now; waking up Isabella and explaining to her how he got into her bed with them embracing each other before she screams and all hell breaks loose...

"... I love you.." Isabella was clearly still asleep but Phineas felt his heart skip two beats until he realized she was asleep and could be thinking of anyone which both calmed him and made him feel a little bad, the latter of which he cursed himself for again. But the curse did nothing for his curiosity got the best of him and he had to pray that he was luckier than that poor cat

"Who?" he asked at a whisper

"You, silly," he sighed, he wasn't going to continue this while she was asleep when he heard, "Silly, silly Phineas."

Phineas hoped his heartbeat didn't wake her up because it seemed far louder to him than anything he had ever heard when he noticed she was moving to kiss him time slowed down to where Phineas was sure each heartbeat was a minute apart and for one moment he went to move in with her but quickly decided better than to do that while she slept, because first and foremost he wasn't like that and secondly he knew that would be the time she would wake up which would be all but impossible to explain.

"Isabella," he whispered

"Mmm-hmm," replied the sleeping Isabella

"Wake up." At this Isabella's eyes opened staring right into Phineas's which sent a plethora of expressions to her face including disbelief, happiness, confusion, some grogginess, surprise and about a thousand other emotions when she stopped mid-thought as Phineas said,

"Good morning, Isabella." which he said nervously although fairly calmly considering he was redder than he had ever been

Seeing him like this and in this position in her arms Isabella responded, also fairly calmly, "Morning.. um soooo.. Whatcha doing?"

At hearing that Phineas smiled and would have grown redder if it was possible. He took a second to think about his response and also to think about how he had been feeling about Isabella recently, when she brought up the word love earlier it hit him a little that maybe his feelings were more than just stupid hormones, did he feel this way about all girls, no, he was sure he hadn't but either way he quickly composed himself and replied,

"Ferb and I came over to get you for our project and when I went to wake you up i found myself pulled down and here we are."

As he said that they both regained the dark red color they had been starting to lose realizing they were still in the same position they'd been in since Phineas got here, but neither made any sort of move, both figuring that the other person would soon enough.

"So wheres Ferb?" Isabella decided as her first question

"He left as soon as you dragged me down... I'll have to thank him for that later"

"Why's that?" Isabella said truly curious as to why Phineas wouldn't want his brother here to back him up in this situation.

"Well," Phineas began and did all he could to resist his nervous urge to rub his neck, "you sorta talk in your sleep"

Isabella had no memory of anything or her dream before she woke up but she could be pretty sure that it would be about Phineas

"Well, *she cleared her throat* what exactly did I say?" her voice cracking at the end, this might have been a perfect moment with her and Phineas in each other's arms but it did not seem like the perfect moment to tell him she loved him

"You sorta said you loved me"

_Damn_ Isabella thought, she waited for him to push her away leave and never come back, her thoughts brought her to Candace's scenario from a couple years ago of the world blowing up but all she got after she had been thinking for a moment was,

"Well, do you?"

He hadn't said it in a way to rush her but in a way that showed that not only that he really wanted her to think about it but also that he wasn't appalled of the idea of a yes.

"*sigh* Yes. I think I always have its just we've been such great frie..."

She was cut off by Phineas closing the half inch gap that had truly been torturing him since he got there and Isabella since she woke up.

Both their heads spun at the thought of kissing their neighbor from across the street, and while the kiss would have appeared rather short to others to the two of them every second was an amazing eternity

Both of them finally rolled off of each other to their backs and looked at each other and lightly laughed as they thought of how long they've know each other

After about a minute of processing all that had happened in the past 5-10 minutes Isabella finally spoke.

"I can't think of how this could get much more awkward.. or perfect" she added with a contented sigh. "Can you?"

Phineas was smiling from her remark and suddenly turned to his side and looked at her thinking and finally said,

"Yes, yes i can."

Isabella also turn on her side with a questioning expression and said "Do tell"

"Well I feel it would be much more perfect if you agree would be my girlfriend."

Isabella's face lit up, "Yes" she squeaked before collecting herself and saying coolly "You were right that makes things more perfect"

They both smiled as they returned to their back to think for another minute this time, however, there was much less awkwardness

Isabella finally turned on her side to face her boyfriend and said "You never mentioned what would have made it more awkward"

Phineas looked at his new girlfriend and with the blush returning and a small smile on his face he turned to his back and said "I was gonna say that it would be more awkward if we were both in our underwear"

He had a raised eyebrow and was keeping an eye on her reaction and she in turn had raised an eyebrow confused until she looked down in horror at the fact that she indeed was wearing her nightgown from two Hanukkahs ago that was probably to small for her and her pink panties she had worn to bed

A pillow hit Phineas' face so he wouldn't see as Isabella ran to her bathroom. "Um Phin, you wouldn't mind leaving so i could get dressed?"

Phineas' smile grew as he said "I don't know your bed is _really_ comfortable"

"Please get out of my room." This time making sure not to phrase it as a question.

"Oh comeon, they looked really good on you" As he finished he quickly dodged the toilet paper roll that was playfully thrown at him to get him out.

"Okay okay no need for violence" he joked "I'll wait for you downstairs to go over to my house"

Isabella finished seemingly faster than it had taken her to get Phineas out of her room and when she got down he took her hand which earned an "AWWWWW" from Mrs Garcia-Shapiro who Phineas had all but forgotten. Isabella looked embarrassed but Phineas laughed and they walked to his house. When they got there Ferb was there and he asked "So Phineas now that Isabella is here mind telling me what your plan is for today

Phineas looked dumbstruck he looked at his watch, it had only been 30 minutes since he told Ferb he knew what they were doing. He decided to answer honestly,

"I honestly don't remember what it was," Ferb looked amused as his brother continued while Phineas looked at Isabella whose hand he was still holding "but I'm pretty sure that this day can be considered seized."


End file.
